Copia y pega esto en tu perfil
by Flor de Cerezo Kawai
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste que escribirían los personajes de Naruto en sus perfiles? Esta es una lista de las frases locas de nuestros shinobis favoritos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **Oye tú, si tú el que está leyendo esto. Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama hagan reverencia y alábenlo y el que no lo haga como castigo se le brindara más relleno.**

Si alguna vez en tu patética vida dijiste "Dattebayo/Ttebane/ Dattebasa", copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te pica la curiosidad de como es el rostro de Kakashi, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y únete al club.

Si crees que una Sakura y una Tsunade furiosas juntas dan más miedo que Freddy Krueger, mejor por tu salud física y mental no copies y pegues esto en tu perfil.

Si estás de acuerdo que debería haber un club de alcohólicos en Konoha, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez te preguntaste como es que todos los Hokages son alcohólicos, afeminados y viejos pervertidos, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si odias a los Uchihas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y únete al club, Tobirama te esperara con ansias.

Si eres maltratado por una Sakura Haruno, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si ya te quedaste sordo por los gritos de tu compañera de equipo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil **¿¡Que dijiste idiota!?**

Si recibiste un puñetazo por parte de tu dulce amiga por el comentario anterior, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no te cansas de las típicas peleas de Naruto y Sasuke, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres la envidia del sexo femenino por haberte casado con Sasuke Uchiha, copia y pega esto en tu perfil. (¡ **SHANAROO!)**

Si quieres que Kakashi deje de mentir, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si Akamaru te parece tierno, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Akamaru es un perro pulgoso y estúpido, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si Akamaru te mordió el trasero por el comentario anterior, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez no le dijiste a tu hermano mayor "Me vengare", copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Ino debería dejar de hablar de más, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si espiaste alguna vez en tu vida en las aguas termales para mujeres y volviste con un sangrado nasal, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Kakashi daría su vida por sus libros, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si ya estás cansado de las sonrisas terroríficas de Sai, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si afirmas que Orochimaru es el perfecto ejemplo de pedófilo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si apoyas la relación yaoi de tu Aniki con su mejor amigo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si odias Danzo Himura, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás cansado de las payasadas de tu hermano a pesar de que es el primer Hokage, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estas orgulloso de tu hijo por ser el Héroe De La Cuarta Guerra Ninja, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estas también de acuerdo de que debería existir un día del Ramen, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y juntos iremos a reclamarle a Kakashi-sensei ´ttebayo.

Si crees que tienes la novia mas hermosa, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez te reíste de las payasadas de Naruto, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que había química entre Tenten y Neji, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si luego de haber esperado años por conquistar el mundo te hayan traicionado y usado, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si eres el ser más atractivo y sexy de la serie, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si lloraste en las tristes infancias de Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si darías tu vida por tener un harem con tus personajes favoritos, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Obito había perdido un tornillo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Shikamaru es el genio entre los genios, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tienes un trauma de la infancia por tu hermano mayor, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si antes eras un ser puro e inocente pero fuiste corrompido por tu sensei, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si amas el sake, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y únete al club.

Si crees que Sakura-chan está enamorada de ti pero el emo del teme siempre está metiéndose entre ustedes, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres ver como Sasuke le da una paliza a Naruto y quema el Ichiraku como venganza, solo tienes que mostrarle la frase anterior y si puedes copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si amas al Ramen con locura e pasión y si pudieras te casarías con él, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tu sensei es como un padre para ti, pero luego recuerdas que es un viejo pervertido, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si lloraste como mariquita cuando murió Jiraiya, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si cada vez que Lee y Gai hacen sus escenas "La llama de la juventud" te ríes, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás cansado que los malditos Uchihas se queden con todas las mujeres, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y te invitamos a beber sake para desahogar nuestras tristezas con Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Kankuro Sabaku No y Rock Lee.

Si no se te hace raro que la hija de Asuma y Kurenai tenga un extraño parentesco con Shisui Uchiha, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Sakura-san es la hermosa flor de cerezo de Konoha, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te pica la curiosidad de como son los libros Icha-Icha, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás de acuerdo de que las Uchiha Fans dejen de saltarse sobre ti y también dejen de entrar a escondidas en la casa joder, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Gaara sea padre de tus hijos, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te dolió la espalda como por una semana por haber recogido todas las botellas de sake de tu oficina al aceptar el puesto de Hokage, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no te da curiosidad por saber si fue Hiruzen el que pervirtió a Jiraiya, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Teuchi debería bajar los precios del Ramen, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si sabes quienes son Akatsuki, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si alguna vez sufriste de doble personalidad típico de Zetsu, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si deseas pasar una noche inolvidable con Konan, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estás cansado de las explosiones de Deidara porque no te deja dormir, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y juntos mataremos a esa rubia sin pechos.

Si ganas no te faltan para querer pasar una noche con Itachi Uchiha, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y únete al club de fans

Si quieres que Kakuzu deje de sacarte fotos cuando te estas duchando y las venda por internet, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si ya te cansaste que Deidara te explote el patito de hule, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Deidara es el hermano extraviado de Ino, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estas decepcionado de haber reclutado en tu organización a una panda de inútiles y vagos, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si estas decidido a unirte a las fuerzas del mal, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y Líder-sama te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.

Si crees que Pein y Konan son más que amigos, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tus amigos dudan de tu hombría, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si ya te cansaste de los chillidos de la rubia sin pechos "¡Que soy hombre!", copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si ya estás cansado que Tobi te robe los dangos del ultimo cajón de la mesita de noche, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y únete al sufrimiento con Itachi Uchiha.

Si amas a tu sempai, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Kakuzu debería dejar de robar nuestro dinero, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y únete al club, el viernes hacemos la huelga.

Si ya te cansaste que Deidara te explote el patito de hule, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees en Jashin-sama, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si no crees en ese Podin-shama, copia y pega esto en tu perfil **. (¡Que es Jashin-sama, estúpido avaro!)**

Si odias a Tobi con todo tu ser hm, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y únete al club.

Si estás cansado de que Itachi te queme tu familia las plantas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Sasori danna es el mejor, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si sigues leyendo esto a pesar que no tienes perfil, copia y pega esto en ¿ah?

Si no eres Fan de Naruto, no copies y pegues esto en tu perfil.

Pero lo más importante, si a pesar de que el manga ha terminado pero seguirás atesorando estos personajes, sus aventuras, sus estupideces, sus sentimientos y sus lágrimas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

 **Por fin lo he terminado, creo que surgió de cansancio y pues este es el resultado. Agradezco a las personas que dedicaron su tiempo para leer mis tonterías.**

 **Quería también avisar sobre que si una personita quisiera recomendarme sobre hacer una historia de otro anime o de Naruto, no me quejaría. Además pensaba hacer una historia sobre preguntas hacia los personajes de Naruto y desearía sus opiniones.**

 **¡Gracias, los quiero a todos!**

 **Besos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Mashami-sama, agan reverencia enclenques

Si tienes un trauma de tu infancia por parte de tu hermano, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que todo Akatsuki está detrás ti, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si ya estas harta que te emparejen que con la primer/a tipo/a que encuentren, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si dudas de la hombría de Deidara, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tu primer beso fue con el estúpido de tu mejor amigo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te gustan los garabatos de Sai, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si al ver las unas bragas te sientes como en el cielo y ya puedes dormir en paz, copia y pega esto en tu perfil **(¡LEE!)**

Si piensas que Konan está buenísima, copia y pega esto en tu perfil ( **PD: Mejor no lo hagas, siempre se cabrea)**

Si apoyas y colaboras la extinción del estúpido de Naruto, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tú también te preguntas de dónde saca sus ideas Jiraiya, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres iniciar un juicio por acosos por parte de tus fans, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres a abrazar a Kurama-chibi, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Jiraiya deje de ser un pervertido, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si quieres que Jiraiya deje de espiarte cuando te duchas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y únete al club.

Si amas a los perros, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y serás amado por Kiba por siempre.

Si Kurama te parece tierno, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si crees que Naruto es el rey de los idiotas, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si opinas que Sarada enfadada es igualita a su madre, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si amas Shino a pesar de ser un rarito, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si amas al ramen, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y únete al club.

Si crees una Sakura enfadada en estado normal es terrorífica no quiero ni imaginármela en sus días, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si adoras la nueva generación, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tú también confundiste a Kakuzu como Chucky, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si te mueres por ver a Itachi en la playa, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si amas a Gaara, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y mañana invadimos su casa.

Si odiaste al principio a Itachi y luego lo amaste, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y no te decepciones no eres el único.

Si amas el NaruHina, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y únete al club.

Si amas el SasuSaku, copia y pega esto en tu perfil y ¡por fin somos canon!

Si odias con toda tu alma al hijo de…. de Danzo, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si lloraste al leer Naruto Gaiden, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si casi bailaste al ver el verdadero rostro de Kakashi, copia y pega esto en tu perfil. **(¡Por fin!)**

Si odias a Kabuto, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si a ti también te da curiosidad de saber quién son los padres de Mitsuki, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si el verdadero rostro de Kakashi te pareció jodidamente sexy, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

Si tú también estás de acuerdo que la novia de Sasori es Barbie, copia y pega esto en tu perfil.

 **Lo sé muy cortito pero que hay que hacer.**

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**

 **Recuerden que los quiero**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Atte: Flor de Cerezo Kawai**


End file.
